Sasuke's Birthday Bash
by ninjafest132
Summary: yo, this is total smut that i wrot for a friend so if you dont like dont read. the pairings are naruxOCxsasuxsaku and naruXsasu plus OCxsaku. this is yaoi and yuri so deal.


**YO. IM BACK FOR ANOTHER ROUND OF LEMONS! I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THEM, BUT THEY CAN SUCK IT CUZ I DO! ANYWAYZ THIS IS FOR ANOTHER FRIEND (I DON'T WRITE HEM UNLESS IM PROVOKED) AND SHE IS MOST LIKELY GONNA KILL ME LATER. I GUESS YOU WANT TO READ THE STORY NOW HUH?… WHATEVER.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CUZ THEN THIS GAME WOULD BE PLAYED IN THE SERIES AT LEAST 3 TIMES AN EPISODA. I DO OWN THE OC THOUGH.**

**BLAHLINEBLAH**

'_Damn it all. How in the hell did I end up in this position? I know, it was the sake. Its gotta be.'_ That was what was running through Mizu Suzuhara's mind at that point in time. She looked up again. Big mistake. 

To fill you in, it was Sasuke's 18th birthday party and she was invited, along with half the student body. It was around midnight now, and the party was dieing down until Sasuke got an idea. " Lets play Strip Twister." said Sasuke with a cool tone in his voice. Naruto agreed because he wanted to see Sakura naked, but she said no. unfortunately(not really) Mizu had a few cups of sake and agreed to play as well. Let the games begin!

So, now in the present time, we find Mizu is on her hands and knees. If she looks up she will see Sasuke's crotch covered only in black boxers. And if you look from the side it looks like Naruto is trying to do a backwards crab walk under her and stopped as he reached her navel. Needless to say, it was a compromising position. 

Mizu was putting up the fight of her life. She was one step away from losing her bra. She felt her hand slipping because its really hard to keep your balance when you feel the breath of one of the hottest guys on your bare skin. Especially when he's half naked and right under you. 

Sakura spun the needle again. "Ok Mizu, right hand yellow." _'bitch'_ was all Mizu could think. She found a yellow spot right next to her, but to get to it she had to place hand towards her body. She reached and it greatly affected her balance. "Alright then Sasuke, left foot green." Sasuke was one lucky basterd. He got to stay on his all night. With his arms crossed, he put his left foot on a green spot right next to Mizu's face.

(all those who have nose bleeds, please avert your eyes at what is next.) "Naruto, right hand red." That was it. They all fell. In the process of falling Mizu grabbed onto Sasuke's leg and pulled his crotch into her face. Also Naruto had slid down just a few inches and now had a mouth full of Mizu, if you catch my drift. 

Of course we know this looks hilarious, so Sakura laughed her ass off. "Ha ha… Sasuke…ppfffttt… and Naruto… and Mizu… ha. You all gotta strip" Sakura managed to say in-between laughs. 

They all groaned as they got back up. Sasuke removed a sock cause he's a prick. Naruto removed both his, just cause he wanted to strip more to show up Sasuke. And Mizu, well she wore flip flops, which had been taken off at the start. She didn't have any accessories or anything, so she was in a bind with nothing else to do. With a quick motion her bra joined the boys clothes and a blush adorned her cheeks that would rival Hinata's.

A few minutes later they fell again. This time Mizu's breast where in Naruto's face, and Sasuke landed on top of her. 

Sakura was turned on by this for some reason. She wasn't a lesbian, or even bi for that matter. But this scene was still undeniably hot. Maybe she was bi, or jealous of the lucky girl sandwiched in between those two sexy boys. Any way you look at it, she wished she had played.

Not one of them moved from the mat. Naruto and Sasuke didn't because it would have been all to obvious that they really liked the position they landed in, though not moving wasn't actually saying that they _didn't_ like itMizu didn't move because when she fell she let a small moan escape her lips when Naruto's face touched her breast. She was waiting to see if anyone heard it.

that's when she felt something, two somethings really. They poked her, one in the thigh the other in the butt. Mizu looked at Naruto who turned his head to look away, a dark blush on his face. Then she turned her head to look at Sasuke, he looked away and blushed just like Naruto.

It may have been the drinks, but she wasn't really mad at them. In fact she kind of liked it, laying between two hot guys who obviously have a hard on. But then she remembered that they were the ones who got her in to this position. Oh they where gonna pay. Sakura noticed an evil smirk cross Mizu's face. She just sat and looked on. This was gonna be good.

"Na-ru-to-kun" Mizu said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Naruto looked up, ready to be smacked, but instead took on a look of surprise. Mizu was kissing him! Sasuke almost jumped up, almost. Naruto started to kiss back and Mizu licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto gladly opened his mouth and her tongue shot into it. Mizu gave her hips a little roll, this had Naruto and Sasuke gasping. 

Sakura couldn't help herself. Her breaths where coming in short gasp, and her hand had started roaming her body. She was incredibly turned on. She felt a wet heat start to pool in between her legs. She hissed as a roaming hand squeezed her breast. She wanted to go over there and ravage Mizu… _'wait, is that right?'_ She loved Sasuke damn it! Not that overly sexy girl between him and Naruto. She gasped again as her hand gave her another squeeze.

Sasuke was the first to make a move on her. His hand came around and started to grope her. She moaned in to Naruto's mouth as this happened. He really felt left out when she started kissing Naruto, and he'd be damned if he was going to be left out at his party. His fingers played with her hardening nipples, squeezing a little, but not enough to hurt. He placed wet, hot kisses down her neck and along her back. 

Naruto broke the kiss with Mizu and moved one of Sasuke's hands. He then took one of her breast into his mouth and sucked on it. Mizu gasped, her plan back fired in a big way. Still, she couldn't complain. She let out another loud, throaty moan as Naruto bit down on her nipple. He was really good at this sort of thing.

In the time it took for Sasuke to get into it, which was about 30 seconds, Sakura had taken off her shirt, pants, and bra. She had her hand in her underwear and was rubbing her now wet slit. She looked on, really wanting to join in, but she thought that would be weird. So she just watched, touching herself, wishing she was the one making Mizu moan like that…_'damn it'_

Sasuke was trying to get Mizu's panties off, and he would have had it if Naruto wasn't under her. With a few good pokes in the side Naruto knew what he was stopping Sasuke from doing and quickly corrected the problem. Now Mizu was completely naked, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura where well on their way.

Sasuke and Naruto had gotten their boxers around their ankles when they heard a moan that wasn't Mizu's. Naruto looked over to Sakura and an idea came to mind. "Hey Sakura-chan, why don't you join us?" he said, looking her in her lust filled eyes. She still wasn't sure, that is until Mizu spoke up. " yes… ohh… please, Sakura…" was all Mizu could say, as Sasuke was now rubbing her exposed clit. 

Sakura walked over and kneeled in front of Naruto, not really knowing how to get in. So Mizu, who wasn't doing any thing with her hands, reached over and felt her breast. Sakura moaned at the girls touch. Mizu's soft fingers traced circles around her breast, causing the nipple to go hard almost instantly. 

Naruto and Sasuke where naked, with a naked girl between them, and she was feeling up a half naked girl… damn that's hot. However, Naruto and Sasuke had yet to enter her. Mizu noticed this. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… please, fuck me." she said breathily. Naruto and Sasuke took their que and thrust in at the same time. Mizu let out a scream of pain and ecstasy. Naruto was moving slowly in and out of her pussy, while Sasuke remained motionless inside her ass. " S-s-sasuke… move." was all she could force herself to say, as full sentences eluded her.

Sasuke started to pump her and Sakura just got more excited. Mizu's hand had traveled from Sakura's breast to her panties. Mizu ripped them off surprisingly easily. She ran her finger down Sakura's wet slit and it sent a shiver up her spine. Mizu pulled her finger away and looked Sakura in the eyes. Sakura watched as Mizu licked her finger clean of her juices. Mizu repositioned her hand and slowly slid her middle finger into Sakura. 

All four of them where panting and a thin film of sweat covered their bodies. Mizu was moaning like a whore as she was being filled to the brim by the boys. Sakura was gasping for air as Mizu inserted another finger, curling them so she could rub Sakura's g-spot. "Harder" Sakura breathed to Mizu, feeling like the slow pace of her fingers was sheer touchier. 

When Sakura moaned the one word any of them would have under stood at that moment they all went into action. Mizu's fingers picked up speed, thrusting in with more force each time. Naruto and Sasuke also started to pound into Mizu. As Naruto pulled out, Sasuke would thrust in, and vice versa. This way they didn't crush Mizu between them. Also this made it she could match their hips. Sakura was dripping wet watching Mizu get fuck so thuroly. 

Mizu could feel a familiar tightness in her abdomen. She was nearing her climax and her moans told the others so. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and a silent plan was exchanged between the two. With the most force and speed they could gather they thrust into Mizu at the same time. This sent Mizu over the edge. Her inner walls contracted as she screamed a mix of Naruto and Sasuke names. The sudden clamping on their members also brought about Naruto and Sasukes orgasm. 

All three lay there and tried to catch their breath. Then Sasuke rolled off of Mizu, and she off of Naruto. 

Sakura watched Mizu's chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Sakura couldn't stop from jumping on top of her and taking her lips in a bruising kiss. Nor could she stop her self from pinning Mizu's hands at her sides as she kissed her way down the helpless girl's body. 

When Sakura got to her destination she wasted no time. She set to work, licking at Mizu's pussy. She thrust her tongue in and tasted Mizu, as well as some of Naruto's semen that was left in her. 

Naruto and Sasuke looked on and then looked at each other. "Seme." they both said at the same time. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors' it was decided that Naruto would be the seme and Sasuke the… well, uke. Naruto kneeled in between Sasuke's legs, then leaned down and kissed him gently. He ran his fingers down Sasuke's well defined abs and started to kiss his neck. He found a sensitive area and nipped at it. Sasuke gasped and gritted his teeth against the pleasure Naruto was giving him.

Mizu moaned and writhed under Sakura who held her down with her slightly greater weight. Mizu was able to flip her over with great effort and then positioned herself so her cunt was in Sakura's face. Without being prompted Sakura continued to ravage Mizu with her tongue. Mizu also leaned down and started to lick at Sakura's dripping pussy.

Naruto's hand gripped Sasuke's member tightly. He stuck his fingers in Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke sucked on them, coating them in saliva. When Naruto took his fingers away he replaced them with his mouth and kiss Sasuke hard. Sasuke was so distracted he didn't know what Naruto was doing until it was too late. 

Naruto slid his middle finger in to Sasuke and moved it in and out in a rhythmic motion. Soon a second finger joined the first and he pumped Sasuke even harder. He began a scissoring motion with them and listened as Sasuke moaned into his kiss.

Naruto removed his fingers, to which Sasuke gave a little whine of displeasure, and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Naruto forced Sasuke's to look at Sakura and Mizu. "I want you to watch them, not me. If I see you close your eyes it will just be that much harder." 

Sakura and Mizu kept going at it like there was no tomorrow. Mizu had started working her fingers along with her tongue to make Sakura give little mewing sounds that drove her crazy. Sakura's tongue was frantic, like a fat kid eating a lollipop. There was no rhythm to her and Mizu loved it. 

Sasuke gasped as Naruto thrusted into him, but he never took his eyes off of the girls. It was really hot that they where fucking each other, but he would rather focus on what Naruto was doing to him. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto hit a small bundle of nerves inside him. Naruto smirked and thrusted in harder which caused Sasuke to close his eyes again. 

The girls moaned their loudest as they reached their climax together. They licked the other clean before Mizu repositioned her self so she could look at Sakura. "… damn…" That was all Sakura could say before she just passed out. Mizu just smiled and moved some of the hair that was sticking to Sakura's forehead. She planted a kiss on her cheek and hugged her close just as sleep over took her as well. 

"I guess they've had enough." Naruto said in Sasuke's ear. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's member and pumped his hand up and down. Sasuke's hands reached up and clawed at Naruto's chest, it was unbearable how amazing he was. With a few more jerks of Naruto's hand Sasuke came. The force of Sasuke coming also made Naruto hit his climax and he came inside of Sasuke. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke and they laid there, catching there breath before they fell asleep.

**BLAH THE NEXT MORNING BLAH**

Mizu woke up to Sakura screaming in her face. When she realized that they where both hugging, naked, with a naked Naruto and Sasuke looking at them angrily only one thought ran through her mind. '_oh fuck.'_

And with that she remembered the events of the evening before.

**YEAH IM PRETTY MUCH DEAD NOW SO LEAVE A REVIEW. IT WILL BE LIKE A GIFT TO MY GRIEVING FAMILY!… I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE EXCITED ABOUT THAT, SHOULD I?**

**MIZU SUZUHARA:  
HIGHT, 5'7**

**HAIR, BROWN**

**EYES, LIGHT BROWN**

**WIGHT, 115 POUNDS**


End file.
